El tiempo pasa y las cosas camban
by johanaguadalupe.aguileraperez
Summary: El regreso a la aldea pensando que todo seria igual, ¡Pero que equivocado estaba!. Denle una oportunidad onegai soy nueva.


Bienvenidos a mi primer fanfic llamado El tiempo pasa y las cosas cambian.

Aclaración: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son invento y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

°°°°°°°°°°(Cambio de escena)

"(Pensamientos)"

-Diálogos-

**Empezemos! **

**Chapter 1. El reencuentro, la llegada parte 1.**

_**Se podía apreciar un precioso amanecer en la Aldea Oculta**_

_**Entre las Hojas todo es paz y tranquilidad, viendo como el **_

_**Sol se ponía y el viento mueve suavemente las hojas de los árboles.**_

_**Pero lo que nadie sabía en aquella aldea es lo que llegaría **_

_**Tiempo después ¡Oh claro que nadie se lo esperaría! **_

_**A unos cuantos kilómetros de la entrada de la Aldea de la Hoja**_

_**Se veían 4 sombras moverse a una velocidad considerable entre**_

_**Los árboles. En lo que se aproximaban se podía ver mejor las **_

_**sombras, los cuales eran shinobis renegados, según sus figuras **_

_**1 es femenina, mientras las demás son masculinas. Venían con trajes típicos ninjas con una capa la cual ocupa casi todo el cuerpo y parte de su cara.**_

_**-Sasuke-Kun, que hacemos aquí, pensé que ya no querías saber nada de esta aldea-Decía una voz chillona por no decir irritante de la única mujer del grupo.**_

_**-Pensaste mal Karin, lo que haremos es regresar a Konoha para dejar de ser renegados y hacerme más fuerte para derrotar a mi hermano-Respondió Sasuke con su semblante frio y calculador.**_

_**-Y ¿crees que te dejen regresar después de todo?-Pregunto curioso el chico pez llamado Suigetsu.**_

_**Sonrió de medio lado al escuchar esa pregunta "claro que no, pero, tienen que" al tener ese pensamiento su ensancho más. **_

_**-Hmp-Respondió con su muy famoso monosílabo.**_

_**-De acuerdo no me contestes- Dijo deprimido Suigetsu al saber que no obtendría respuesta por parte del Uchiha.**_

_**-Miren, falta poco para llegar-Aviso calmadamente Juugo quien se había mantenido callado y al margen de la conversación, por admirar la naturaleza del bosque en donde se encontraban corriendo.**_

_**Todos miraron al frente para comprobar que efectivamente etan a pocos metros de Konoha.**_

_**POVs Sasuke.**_

_**Al llegar a las grandes puertas de konoha, fuimos rodeados por 5 ANBUS, no me sorprendió Konoha siempre tubo y tendrá excelente seguridad.**_

_**ANBU 1.- Hirako-San avisa a la Goidame sobre esto-Ordeno con voz fría y suave un ANBU con mascara de gato al parecer es el capitán.**_

_**-Hai-Y seguido de eso desapareció en un **__puff._

_**ANBU 1.- Rodéenlos-Dijo al mientras que sacaba una larga y afilada katana al momento que yo activaba mi sharingan.**_

_**De pronto desaparece de mi campo visual y estaba detrás, como lo supe, fácil, tiene su katana en mi cuello y siento su calmada respiración en mi nuca.**_

_**-Uchiha Sasuke, único sobreviviente de la masacre Uchiha, hermano menor de Uchiha Itachi, traidor de Konohakure No Sato, ex-alumno de Orochimaru, responsable de la muerte del mismo, líder de Taka grupo liderado para asesinar a Itachi, me sorprende que este con toda la inteligencia que posee regrese a Konoha sabiendo de sobra que no lo recibirán de brazos abiertos cierto Uchiha- Hablo una suave y fría voz que yo conocida solo que un poco cambiada.**_

_**-Me alegra que me reconozcan por aquí- Dijo tétrico Sasuke.**_

_**-Como no conocer ha alguien que esté en el libro del Bingo-Respondió como siempre lo hacía fríamente.**_

_**-Tiempo sin verte, Sakura-Dijo más fríamente de lo normal.**_

_**-Lo mismo dijo, Sasuke-Respondió de la misma manera o más fría.**_

_**Fin del Pov's sasuke**_

_**Oh mi Jashin-Sama! **__**Sakura y Sasuke se han encontrado.**_

_**Por favor ONEGAI ONEGAI ONEGAI sean blandos con migo estoy empezando soy nueva.**_

_**Saben aún no tengo pareja definida asi que podrán escoger su favorito excepto: Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru, Rock Lee,**_

_**Y todos los demás jounin. **_

_**Dejen comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, alabanzas saben dónde poner.**_

_**Sin más que decir un muy sincero Sayonara.**_


End file.
